You're Mine
by NakrellTakima
Summary: Taming a certain hedgehog is the Demon's goal... a small drug should do the trick. Contains LEMON, don't like, DON'T read! Rated M for sexual scenes and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Drugged

****Note: Ok… so this is my first Mephadow story, I worked really hard on it and I hope it's good. Like I've said before, please bear with me…**

**Chapter 1—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Drugged**

The black hedgehog yawned as he finished yet another chapter from the book he'd been reading. It had been his day off and he had spent most of it reading that book. He looked at the clock and noticed it read ten thirty. Deciding to stop his reading for the night, he placed a bookmark on the new page before closing it and sitting it on the small coffee table.

He then reached for his coffee mug. The coffee in it was now cold, but Shadow refused to let it go to waste. He took a sip and quickly spit it out. The taste was awful, as if it had been mixed with garlic powder. Shadow rose from the couch and began to walk towards the kitchen, but as soon as he reached the kitchen's doorway his head began to spin.

The ebony hedgehog became dizzy and found himself resting on the wall, trying to stop himself from losing consciousness. What was going on? He didn't know but with each passing second he found it harder to stay awake.

It wasn't long before his body gave in. The Ultimate Life Form fell to the floor, forcing his body to relax and his vision to become blurry. As his eyes slowly closed, Shadow managed to see the figure of a hedgehog standing before him. He lifted his head, but only managed to see the hedgehog's green eyes before completely losing consciousness.

XXXX

Shadow woke up minutes later in his bedroom, his hands tied above his head on his bed post. He looked up at his hands and began to struggle as he tried to free himself.

Just what was this? Why was he tied up?

"Finally awake, huh?"

Shadow froze. He knew that voice…

The black hedgehog looked ahead to a dark part of his room. There, he could see a pair of green eyes staring at him.

The Ultimate Life Form growled, "You."

From the shadows of his room, the crystalline demon stepped out, making himself visible.

"What are you doing here?"

The crystalline demon smirked, "This is a _pleasure _visit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Shadow. You'll find out soon."

Mephiles walked towards the tied hedgehog that was still trying to free himself but never took his crimson eyes off of him.

Shadow's eyes grew when the Demon climbed on the bed and placed himself on top of him. Their faces now just inched apart for each other's. Shadow then began to move and kick, "Get off me!"

Mephiles grabbed Shadow's jaw and kissed him.

The black hedgehog's eyes widen at this action. He tried to fight back as he felt Mephiles' right hand run down his back; however, dark violet tendrils took a firm hold on Shadow's legs. The kiss then turned rough, forcing Shadow's mouth open and given Mephiles' tongue the opening it needed to explore the hedgehog's mouth and after a while pulled away.

Shadow coughed as he felt a burning sensation going down his throat.

"Like? It's a new drug the humans have created."

Shadow's eyes grew, "D-Drug?"

Mephiles grinned.

"Do you think you can kill me by a mere poison?"

"No my dear. I told you this is a _pleasure _visit."

Pleasure… visit…

The Ultimate Life Form's body began to tremble, "Please… j-just do whatever you want… but not this… please…"

The crystalline demon ran his hand softly down Shadow's cheek, "Once the drug takes effect not only will you be willing, but I'll have you begging for more."

Shadow's eyes grew; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Mephiles grabbed his chin, "But I don't like to wait."

He then pressed his lips on Shadow's, kissing him lightly while one hand pulled him closer and the other ran slowly up the hedgehog's thigh before it slowly grabbed his groin.

Shivers ran down Shadow's spine and then head-butted the demon, who pulled back in pain.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Don't worry… you'll enjoy this. If not, at least I will."

"Fuck you!"

The demon's eye grew, but then gave Shadow a sinister grin, "Fuck you? I will, gladly."

Mephiles then began to kiss and bite Shadow's neck as the hedgehog tried to fight him off desperately but to no use.

Why was he doing this? What kind of sick, twisted game was Mephiles playing? Why him? This was wrong… he didn't want this, he didn't enjoy it. By now, he just wished Mephiles would kill him. "A-Ah…" Shadow arched his back as Mephiles slowly messaged his member.

"S-Stop… p-please…"

The crystalline demon stopped kissing and whispered in his ear, "You say 'stop' and I hear 'don't stop'."

"P-Please… s-stop t-this…"

Mephiles ignored his pleas; he only wondered how long he had to wait until the drug took effect. He couldn't possibly wait any longer, sure, it would be pleasing to simply rape the hedgehog but that wouldn't be much fun as whereas Shadow would be "willing" and begging.

His ears then perked up as he heard a soft moan of pleasure escaping from Shadow's lips. He pulled back and smirked as he saw the Ultimate Life Form blushing and panting; it was truly intoxicating. Seeing Shadow in such a vulnerable state excited the demon more than he would have thought. He then released his legs, Shadow wouldn't fight back now.

Without warning, Mephiles stroke Shadow's member softly, leading to a soft moan from the hedgehog.

The demon grinned, "Enjoying this?"

Shadow didn't say anything. He just continued to moan and blush as Mephiles stroke him. By then words weren't needed, Mephiles knew what the black hedgehog wanted but he wanted to hear him beg.

Slowly, the crystalline hedgehog slid back and released the hedgehog's member. He wasn't surprised when he heard a whimper escape Shadow's lips.

"What's the matter? You want more?"

Shadow looked at him, his blush darkened as he nodded in response.

Mephiles grinned, "Then you will. Spread your legs for me."

The Ultimate Life Form did as he was told, his eyes were pleading, longing for that pleasure that had been lost. Mephiles then lowered his head, and with his tongue lightly licked the tip of the hedgehog's member.

A tease, made Shadow moan and whimper at the same time. Then Mephiles proceeded on licking the now hard member; enjoying the sounds of Shadow's moans and pants. He teased him for a while longer before actually taking the member in his mouth.

"Ah… Ahh…" Shadow arched his back, blushing intensely as waves of pleasure ran through his body. He began to claw the wall, letting louder moans escape his lips, "Ah… A-ahh… Meph… Ahh…"

The Demon stopped and looked up at the blushing hedgehog, "Yes"

"Please…"

"Please? Please what, my dear?"

The black hedgehog gave him a pleading look, hoping the demon would understand.

Mephiles then cut the ropes that were binding the hedgehog's hands and pulled him closer, "What is it that you want?"

"P-please… f-fuck… m-me…"

The Demon grinned, "Of course I will. Now, lay back, hands above your head."

"P-Please… be gentle…" Shadow begged as he got into position.

Mephiles loomed over him with a sinister smile, "No promises, love."

Shadow let out a scream as the demon penetrated him without warning. Pain and pleasure ran down his body as the demon fastened his thrust, each time faster and with more power than the last.

Mephiles bent down and pressed his lips against Shadow's. The demon then pressed his hands on Shadow's, arching his body to make the hedgehog aware of who owned him now.

Mephiles then broke the kiss and whispered into the hedgehog's ear, "Say my name… let everyone know who you belong to tonight."

"Mephiles…" Shadow whispered.

"Louder."

"Mephiles!"

"Louder!"

"Mephiles!

The crystalline demon then pushed harder, "LOUDER!"

"MEPHILES!"

With one last and powerful thrust, the crystalline demon pulled out, making the black hedgehog moan loudly. Mephiles then smiled as he witnessed the black hedgehog drift off into sleep.

Before leaving, the Demon got close to the sleeping hedgehog and whispered, "You belong to me, Shadow the Hedgehog. Only I am allowed to touch you."

He then grabbed the hedgehog's wrist, lightly made four slashed that formed an 'M' before leaving. As a reminder of who was his master now.

****Oook… how was it? I hope it wasn't bad but if it was please don't kill me with harsh comments! Also, I do want to continue it… got some ideas but I am taking suggestions in case you guys want me to add something. Well, thanks for reading!****


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After

****Note: Ok… so I'm happy that people liked this story. I hope you like this chapter as well and I am still open for suggestions.**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Morning After**

_*Ring, Ring*_

The sound of the phone forces Shadow's eyes open. He reached for it, picked it up, and brought it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Good afternoon, handsome! Why are you still in bed?"_

"Rouge?"

_"Shadow, are you feeling okay?"_

The black hedgehog rolled over on his back and immediately felt a wave of pain through his body, "Mgh…"

_"Shadow?"_

"I'm… fine…"

_"You don't sound fine to me… I'm coming over."_

He sat up, "No. That's not necessary."

_"Too late. I'll be there in ten minutes, bye!"_

Shadow let out an annoyed growl as he hung up the phone. He let out a sigh and got out of bed; he began to walk to the bathroom when the wave of pain returned to his body. He managed to walk, but couldn't help but to limp. What was going on? What happened last night?

As he washed his hands, the cold, soapy water landed on his fresh open wound and made him jerk his arm back. He cleaned his wrist, his eyes widen and his body began to tremble as he stared into that bloody 'M'. Memories of what had occurred the night before began to return to his mind.

Anger soon clouded his mind. Clutching his fist he turned around and punched the bathroom wall. Again and again, the ebony hedgehog punched the wall, slowly making a small crack on it. By now his knuckles were bleeding and angry tears ran down his face. _Why me? Damn you Mephiles…_

Mephiles….

He returned to his room and turned the lights on; he looked around but didn't see the demon. Of course he wouldn't… one didn't stay the next morning after rapping someone… his tears intensified… why wasn't Mephiles here?

Shadow shook his head, why was he sad at this? He should be happy—rejoicing—but no. He was troubled… the demon was gone, but why did Shadow feel his presence so near?

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Mgh…"

Shadow felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Didn't Rouge believe in doorbells? He walked out of his room and noticed there was the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, "Rouge, who gave you the right to enter my house?"

"What are you talking about? I'm outside! Now open up or I'll break your door!"

His eyes widened. Shadow walked down stairs and opened the door for his friend, "It's not a good time."

"Good afternoon, Shadow. I'm glad to see you're okay…" she said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want?"

The treasure hunter walked inside, "Just making sure you're okay… since you didn't show up at the office this morning I thought I'd check on you."

"The office?"

The bat gave him a puzzled look, "Yes. The General wanted to talk about a mission with you…"

The black hedgehog hit his forehead, "Dammit…."

Rouge smirked, "You over-slept didn't you?"

"You can say that…"

"Don't worry, I told him you were taking care of something…. And by your looks he'll believe me. Shadow why are your knuckles bleeding and by is there a wound on your wrist?"

The Ultimate Life Form walked towards the kitchen, "I had a rough night…"

He was relieved to see no one in his kitchen as he entered it. The only thing that he noticed was a small note next to the coffee maker, he walked towards it.

"What did you do last night?"

"I don't remember." He lied as he took the note in his hands.

Shadow opened the note and read it silently. It read, _"Morning or afternoon, love. I hope slept well… I look forward to our next encounter. M."_

The black hedgehog let out an angry growl as he ripped the note apart, "That fucking bastard! I will kill him! Damn him to hell!"

Rouge flinched at this; she had never seen Shadow this angry before or curse in such a way, "Shadow?"

"Who the hell does he think he is?! I will find a way to end his immortal existence! I'll destroy him cell by cell—"

Rouge slapped him.

Shadow became speechless; he just looked over at Rouge. She looked just as shocked as he was.

She took in a deep breath, "Calm down…"

"….."

"Now tell me, what happened last night? Who was that note from?"

The ebony hedgehog could feel his face turning red and by the expression on Rouge's face he knew she noticed it. "Nothing."

She crossed her arms, "Your reaction to the note and the expression on your face tells me otherwise."

"I'm fine…"

"Then tell me who 'M' is."

He felt a shiver down his spine, "W-Who?"

"Who is 'M'? Why is that letter engraved in your wrist?"

Shadow moved his arms behind his back, "Rouge… don't ask questions if you don't want to learn the answers."

His response sent shivers down her spine. She could tell something had occurred the night before, she felt it had been something bad. M… who was that? She began to ponder as she saw how Shadow took the coffee pot, walked over to the sink and pour it. Why was he doing that? Was that coffee cold? Or was he pouring it because he didn't make it?

Her eyes widen, "It's Mephiles, isn't it?"

He tensed up; he continued to pour the coffee down the sink. He didn't turn, "Who?"

Rouge walked over to him, "Shadow… what happened?"

The black hedgehog let out a sigh and turned to meet his friend's worried eyes, "Nothing."

"STOP LYING!"

"….."

Tears began to pour down Rouge's eyes, "Why must you act so tough and try to do everything on your own? WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU ONCE IN A WHILE!?"

He looked away, "Trust me… you don't want to know."

Rouge wiped her tears, "Shadow… while I was outside I heard neighbors say that you were screaming last night…"

Shadow turned red, "W-What?"

"They said you were screaming his name…"

By now the Ultimate Life Form wanted to Chaos Control somewhere far from Rouge… far from everyone… "I did?"

She gave him a nod, "Please, be honest with me…"

He hesitated, let out a long sigh and looked back at his friend, "I—I …"

"Hm?"

His blush darken, "Uh, r-remember when I told you I had a rough night?"

"Yes…"

Shadow could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes, "Sum it up…"

Rouge's eyes widen and covered her mouth in mere shock. She couldn't believe what was going through her mind… it wasn't true! It couldn't be… but then again… "He… r-raped you?"

Shadow then began to cry again, he held his head and let out growls, "I don't know! I… I just don't know…"

"Shadow… you have to tell me what happened…"

"He drugged me okay!"

Rouge began to tremble.

"I-I don't remember much… it's all a blur but…"

"But..?"

"I… he… he told me I would be 'willing'…"

The treasure hunter hugged him. "It's okay… it's going to be okay…"

"Rouge… you have to go."

She released him, "Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Shadow, I'll be okay."

He looked away.

"Now, where is that bastard?"

"I don't know… he's not here."

As he said those words, Rouge picked up a bit of sorrow in his voice. Was Shadow sad because Mephiles wasn't here? Or was he sad because he had no idea where he was?

"Let's go to my place… you can stay there as long as you need."

"Thanks."

They walked out of Shadow's house, locking the door behind them. They walked around the corner, unaware that a pair of misty green eyes was watching them. The demon then stepped out from the shadows; he chuckled as he shook his head and lightly tapped it.

"Shadow, Shadow…" He looked ahead, a hint of fury in his eyes, "I told you… you belong to ME."

****Oook… maybe this wasn't so good… I just hope it wasn't THAT bad… well, thanks for reading!****


	3. Chapter 3: Ownership

****Note: Thanks guys for liking this story! Means a lot to me! :)**

**Chapter 3—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Ownership**

Upon arriving at Rouge's house, Shadow couldn't help but to feel a bit relief. Leaving his house helped him leave behind those memories from the night before, still, every time he looked down at his wrist the bloody 'M' made him tremble. Even though he was away, the black hedgehog could still feel the Demon's presence near. He could hear him breath, he felt those misty eyes on him, and his hands on his body…

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

The Ultimate Life Form shook his head, trying to forget those thoughts; he then looked at his friend and gave her a small smile, "I'm okay."

The bat gave him a nod, but she knew he was lying. She didn't know how he felt but it was clear that she had to try and keep Mephiles away…. Something told her that Shadow wouldn't be able to. She pointed down the hall, "Your room is the last one on the right."

"Thank you, Rouge." He began to walk towards it.

Rouge ran over to him and stood in front of him, "Shads, it's still early…"

"I'm very tired… let me get some rest…"

She remained silent, gave him a nod and stepped aside. Shadow continued walking down the hall and all Rouge could do was watch him. There was a frown on her face as she watched her friend enter the room; she felt a tight pain in her chest. Something wasn't right…

XXXX

In the room, Shadow barely closed the door before walking towards the bed. He wasn't even three feet away from it when he was hugged from behind, he let out a sigh and slowly looked over his shoulder, "Rouge, what are you—"

The Demon gave him a sinister smile, "Missed me, love?"

Shadow's eyes widen in fear, "Meph—"

Mephiles covered his mouth, "Shh… we don't want unwanted guests to barge in do we?"

The black hedgehog felt shivers going down his spine as Mephiles turned him around and kissed him. Shadow managed to place his hands on the Demon's chest and pushed him away, "Stop this…"

Mephiles then pulled him closer, "Oh? You want me away, but your body tells me something else…"

A dark blush quickly appeared on Shadow's face, this wasn't right… it hadn't been right the first time, it wasn't right now… but for some reason Shadow's body refused to obey him.

The Demon then gave him a smirk, "I see… the drug hasn't completely left your system yet."

Shadow's eyes grew, Mephiles then slid his hands onto the black hedgehog's hips. "Shadow…"

"….."

"Are you afraid?"

His heart skipped a beat.

"Tell me Shadow the Hedgehog… who do you belong to?"

"Not you!"

The crystalline demon turned around to welcome a powerful punch from the bat. The Demon fell to the floor, Rouge then grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him away from Mephiles. They began to run towards the door when a Mephiles clone took a hold of Rouge, while the real Mephiles pulled Shadow towards him.

"Let go of him! Don't you dare touch him again!"

The Demon's eyes widen with fury. He then gave the bat a smirk and held Shadow as if they were about to dance, "What are you going to do? I'm holding him now…"

Rouge began to struggle to get free but to no use.

Shadow continued to blush intensely; he wanted to move away, only he couldn't. He then looked over at his friend who wore a worried look on her face, as if knowing that the inevitable was about to happen before her eyes. "Let go of him!"

The Demon gave her a smirk, "I don't think I will." He took a hold of Shadow's chin, "He belongs to me after all…"

"That's not true, you sick bastard!"

"No? He has my mark to prove it."

Rouge let out an angry growl, "Shadow isn't cattle! You stupid mark doesn't mean anything!"

The crystalline demon let out a chuckle, "Then perhaps I should show you…"

Before Rouge could protest, the demon kissed Shadow's lips softly as he pushed him towards the bed. Fear was written all over Shadow's eyes as the demon placed himself on top of him. Mephiles restrained the black hedgehog's hands beside his head before bending down to kiss him again. "Mgh…"

Shadow shut his eyes tightly as felt Mephiles' tongue enter his mouth. His body began to tremble noticeably yet he couldn't bring himself to try and push Mephiles away.

The treasure hunter began to struggle again, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The Demon then broke the kiss and gently stroke Shadow's cheek, the hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and met the Demon's misty green ones, "M-Mephiles…"

Shadow tilted his head as Mephiles kissed and nibbled on his neck. Tears began to emerge from his eyes as he felt the demon's tongue lick his neck, "S-Stop… p-please…."

The crystalline demon ignored his pleas and continued down his neck. Shadow then looked over at Rouge who by now had tears running down her cheeks. "Mephiles, stop! Please… not here… not in front of her…"

Mephiles stopped and look back at Rouge with a smirk, "I don't think so, love." He looked back at Shadow, "The bat must be shown that you belong to me. Only me."

The Demon then bent down and lightly bit the black hedgehog's chest, making him moan. Shadow looked over at Rouge again, "Don't look… please… don't look…"

Rouge could only stare into the frightened eyes of her friend. She let out a sob, closed her eyes and turned away, doing her best to ignore the screams.

"A-Ah…"

"Feels good?" Mephiles asked as he stroke the hedgehog's member.

"Aah… ahh… p-please… don't…"

Mephiles frowned as he saw tears emerging from the Ultimate Life Form's eyes. Without warning he stopped stroking him and pulled him up.

The ebony hedgehog continued to tremble as his crimson eyes met the demon's misty green ones. There was silence for a moment, only the soft sobs of Rouge were heard. Mephiles then placed his hand on the back of Shadow's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

Shadow's eyes widen.

The kiss wasn't rough; it was soft, tender, as if the Demon was trying to apologize for his actions.

After a few seconds the demon pulled away and locked eyes with Shadow.

"Who do you belong to?"

'_To you, Mephiles…' _Shadow thought, but refused to say it. He merely looked away, hoping the Demon would leave him alone.

Mephiles growled at Shadow's defiance and vanished.

Rouge fell to her knees as the clone released her. She wiped her tears and looked over at her friend. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, trembling and with tears running down his face. Had Mephiles…?

"S-Shadow… I'm sorry…"

Shadow didn't look at his friend. He felt ashamed at the fact Rouge had witnessed something so horrible and disgusted at the fact he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Rouge…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…"

The treasure hunter rose up and ran towards him. She then hugged him tightly as she continued to let tears fall down, "It's not your fault… it's not your fault…."

Shadow then busted into tears.

The two friends cried for long while before their cries forced them into a slumber.

In the shadows, the demon observed the two friends sleeping after long minutes of endless crying. The pain the bat had felt had brought joy to him; he now knew she would think twice before trying to keep Shadow away from him.

****Oook… how was it? I hope it was good. Thanks for reading!****


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

****Note: Ok… so I had someone say that Shadow shouldn't cry as much because he's the Ultimate Life Form and because he's freaking awesome! But… you have to understand, he had just been raped the night before and was about to get raped in front of his best friend… that's REALLY awful. But, I promise I won't make him cry... as much… anymore…**

**Chapter 4—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Problems**

Months had passed since the incident with Mephiles; still, the scars of the encounter were somewhat visible. Rouge couldn't look at Shadow without tears forming in the back of her eyes; she was trying to forget what had happened but it seemed to be impossible. On the other hand, Shadow did his best to not look at Rouge's eyes. He knew she still remembered that day, he did too, yet he chose to suppress the memory.

Their behavior began to arouse curiosity within their group of friends, yet whenever they would ask Rouge would burst into tears and Shadow would get a hint of fear in his eyes that none of them could bear see. Either that or he would threaten to Chaos Blast them to oblivion. So if they could restrain their curiosity they didn't ask.

Still, they grew worried.

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarters—4:15 a.m.*_

The black hedgehog let out an angry growl as he left the General's office. His previous mission had been a complete failure due to the fact he had been sent with one of the new agents. The young human opted to not listen to Shadow and got himself hurt to the point of being in a coma and now the Ultimate Life Form was held responsible for the human's mistake.

No matter how much he had argued, the General would not take any excuse. He had said that since Shadow was the superior officer he was supposed to watch his partner's back, to which Shadow had argued that none of this would have occurred if the human had listened to him. Yet, as always, the General took the side of the irresponsible human in order to give Shadow a hard time.

Ignoring the screams of the General, Shadow left the building and began to walk home.

XXXX

As the black hedgehog got close to his house, he felt a sudden pinch on the back of his neck. He reached back and felt what appeared to be a tranquilizer. He pulled it out and brought it to sight… a tranquilizer.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Scourge…"

The green hedgehog came to sight, wearing a smug grin on his face.

Shadow turned around, doing his best to not fall as he felt the medicine circulated through his body. He crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if what I heard from Mephiles was true."

Shadow could feel his face heating up, "W-What did you hear?"

Scourge walked closer, "I heard he gave you a little something the humans made…"

"And why would you care?"

The green hedgehog gave him a grin and pushed him to the wall, blocking his way out with his hands. There was a look in his eyes, a look Shadow knew far too well. The same look Mephiles had given him months ago. Scourge leaned his face closer, "I don't think it's fair, that Meph gets all the fun."

Shadow's eyes grew and head-butted the hedgehog; who backed up in pain and a bit dizzy. Shadow gave him a glare before walking away. It wasn't long before his legs began to feel numb, this wasn't good. He was not even far away from Scourge yet, this couldn't be happening again…

He felt a hand on his arm.

He looked back and saw the green hedgehog with a small bruise on his forehead. His eyes now had a mixture of anger and lust, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… how rude."

Shadow tried to jerk his arm away, "Don't. Touch. ME!"

Scourge pulled him closer and wrapped his free arm around the black hedgehog's waist, "Were you this stubborn with Meph?"

The Ultimate Life Form let out a growl before punching the green hedgehog away and stopping himself from falling down with him, he backed up until he felt the cold wall on his back.

The green hedgehog rose from the concrete ground. He smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth, it wouldn't be long now. The drug would take effect and Shadow will fall asleep like an infant… and he would have Shadow the Hedgehog all to himself. He then noticed the sleeping drug taking effect and with a grin he walked towards the black hedgehog.

Shadow froze as the green hedgehog grabbed both his arms and pinned him to the wall. As he stared into those sapphire eyes, he desperately wished they were misty green. The black hedgehog then mentally cursed himself for thinking that.

His eyes then widened as he felt Scourge's tongue in his neck. _This can't be happening again…. Why me?_

Shadow managed to move his leg and managed to land a powerful kick on the green hedgehog's thigh.

Scourge bit his lower lip in pain as he stepped back. Without second thought he landed a powerful punch on Shadow's cheek; making him fall.

The green hedgehog rubbed his now bruised thigh and glared at the ebony hedgehog that remained on the ground, unable to stand up.

"So, you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" Scourge said as he walked towards him.

The black hedgehog began to slide back, never taking his eyes off of the other hedgehog. Now, how he wished he had brought his Chaos Emerald.

Without warning the green hedgehog took ahold of Shadow's neck and forced him to stand up. He then pulled him closer so that their faces were now just inches away from each other's.

"Too bad my _pet. _If you had been submissive, I wouldn't have had to be so violent."

Shadow gave him a glare, "Go to hell, Scourge…"

A smug grin appeared on his face, "Very well, but you're coming with me."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Scourge looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of furious eyes.

Shadow managed to look over as well.

He never thought he would be so glad to see those eyes.

****Ok! How was it? I hope it was good! I really do! Well, thanks for reading!****


	5. Chapter 5: Three Words are hard to say

****Note: Uke Survival Guide, Warning #2: All coworkers (doesn't apply but still) are gay for you. The one being friendly, DEFINITELY. The one ignoring you, UH-HUH. The one who glares at you non-stop? PROBABLY OUT TO RAPE YOU. **

**Chapter 5—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Three Words are hard to say…**

The emerald hedgehog released Shadow and turned around. A hint of fear, but determination to keep his prize, were written all over his eyes. A smug grin appeared on his face, "Meph…"

Before Scourge could react, Mephiles took a hold of the hedgehog's throat and pressed tightly before throwing him to the wall with force, placing himself between Shadow and Scourge. "You're either naïve or incredibly foolish, green hedgehog."

Scourge stood up; using the wall for balance he glared at the crystalline demon. He had heard a lot about him, about how dangerous he was; any other time he would have chosen not to pick a fight with him, but this wasn't like any other time.

"I'm persistent… and I don't think it's fair that only you get to have Shadow."

Shadow almost gagged as he heard those words. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Mephiles had just saved him from being raped by Scourge and now the green hedgehog wanted to fight because of it. He began to slide back, it didn't matter who won… he knew he was going to get raped either way if he didn't get out of there fast enough.

Mephiles' ears twitched as he heard the black hedgehog back away, his attention quickly returned to Scourge; who by now was ready to attack the Demon. With a sinister chuckle, the Demon summoned various clones and surrounded the emerald hedgehog.

Scourge looked around, "So, this is how the 'great' Mephiles fights huh? Like a coward."

The crystalline demon stepped forward, his clones closing the circle behind him, "No. I just don't want a coward like you running away."

The green hedgehog gritted his teeth together, "Screw you, Meph!"

"Enough chit-chat, hedgehog."

The crystalline demon then summoned a bolt of negative energy into his right hand, creating a spear. Scourge became surprised at this, but ran towards the Demon anyway.

The Demon grinned as he witnessed the foolish hedgehog run towards him. Without warning, Mephiles shot the spear at Scourge who easily dodged it but lost sight of Mephiles.

The green hedgehog stopped at his tracks and looked around for the Demon.

"Grr… Don't hide you coward!"

The Demon appeared behind him, "I don't have to hide."

Scourge swung his arm back in an attempt to hit Mephiles but his arm was caught by the Demon who twisted it on his back, "Agh!"

"What's this? Not so tough now, are you?"

"Agh… Let go!"

The crystalline demon smirked, "Very well."

Before Mephiles released Scourge's arm, he landed a powerful punch that dislocated the emerald hedgehog's shoulder.

Scourge screamed in pain as he placed his hand on his dislocated shoulder. He then felt the Demon's knee kicking him in the stomach, forcing him to fall in pain. Mephiles then grabbed the hedgehog by the neck and pulled him up, "If you dare touch Shadow again, I will make sure I take my time dislocating every muscle in your body before killing you."

The green hedgehog glared at the Demon but nodded.

Mephiles then threw the green hedgehog against the wall, made his clones disappear and walked towards the black hedgehog who was a good distance away from them.

Shadow froze as he saw a shadow loom over him. His body began to tremble as he slowly looked over his shoulder. As he realized who it was there was a hint of relief and fear written in his eyes.

"Need a hand, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog managed to stand, using the wall as support, but feeling drowsy with each step. "No, I'm fine…."

The Demon chuckled, "You don't look fine to me."

"S-Shut up… j-just please… leave me alone…"

Mephiles approached the black hedgehog and picked him up bridal style. Shadow's face quickly turned red as he noticed the position he was in, "W-What are you doing? P-Put me down!"

The crystalline demon gently pressed his forehead on Shadow's, locking eyes with him. "You can't walk."

Shadow's blush darkens and looked away. Mephiles pulled his head back and vanished with the black hedgehog in his arms.

XXXX

It wasn't long before the two of them appeared in Shadow's room.

The black hedgehog tensed up as he was placed on the bed and Mephiles loomed over him once again. His vision began to go blurry again and his legs refused to move. He soon felt how his arms began to grow weaker by the minute.

"Shadow…"

Shadow placed his hands on the Demon's chest and pushed him, "Please… j-just leave me…"

The Demon took a hold of his hands and pinned them beside Shadow's head and looked down at his precious hedgehog, "You look so vulnerable. What did Scourge give you?"

"Why would you care?!"

Mephiles gave him a smirk, "You belong to me, of course I care."

Shadow became angered, "Shut the fuck up! I don't belong to you! What you did to me is no different to what that bastard was going to do to me once the drug took effect!"

"Of course it's different."

"Oh, right. I forgot… you turned me "willing" while Scourge was going to "spear" me the misfortune of looking at my attacker in the eye while he had his way with me!"

The Demon remained silent.

"You two are no different! Did you even stop to consider MY feelings?!"

Those words felt like daggers to the Demon. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt a tight pain in his chest. He slowly bent down and softly placed his lips on the black hedgehog's.

Once again the kiss was soft and tender.

Shadow then felt his anger vanishing and as much as he wanted to return the kiss, he refused to follow in Mephiles' game. He then bit the Demon's lip. Mephiles pulled away, shocked and somewhat angered at this action. "Go away!"

The crystalline demon released the hedgehog's arms and placed one hand on Shadow's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "We both know… that deep inside you want me to stay."

Shadow blush darken, he tilted his head to avoid eye-contact with the Demon. "Please… leave me alone…"

The crystalline demon gently grabbed Shadow's chin and turned his face towards him again. He lightly kissed him and pulled back before Shadow could bite him again.

"Look me in the eye and tell me to leave."

The black hedgehog began to close his eyes slowly. The drug was taking effect and there was no way he could defend himself from Mephiles in that state. As much as he tried to remain awake, his body finally gave in and the Ultimate Life Form lost consciousness.

Mephiles gently tapped Shadow's cheek, "Shadow?"

Shadow didn't move. He just began to breathe softly, the Demon let out a sigh before placing himself on Shadow's right side. He then pulled Shadow close for an embrace, making the black hedgehog's head rest lightly on his chest.

The Demon began to rub Shadow's back, as if trying to calm down the sleeping hedgehog. Letting out a chuckle he shook his head, _'What good will this do? He's asleep…'_

His ears twitched as he heard a soft purr emerging from the black hedgehog. Did he touch a sensitive spot? A grin came to his face, but it soon vanished as he remembered Shadow's words. But why did they bother him so much?

XXXX

As Shadow opened his eyes the next morning, he felt warmth beside him. The warm feeling made him want to stay in bed a while longer, but those feeling vanished as soon as he noticed who was the one causing the warm feeling.

His eyes widen as he slowly pulled away. To his surprise, the Demon was asleep. He looked peaceful, as if he had never slept a night in all of his life. A blush soon appeared on Shadow's face. What had happened last night? All he could remember was Mephiles saving his sorry ass from getting raped by Scourge, arriving at his room, telling Mephiles off and then falling asleep. What happened after that?

His blush darken as he lowered his gaze, had Mephiles…

"Don't worry, love. I didn't _defile_ your body this time."

Shadow sat up and slides back, falling from the bed unto the floor. Mephiles blinked twice, clearly surprised at this. "Shadow?"

On the floor, Shadow sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow…"

Mephiles climbed out of bed and kneeled in front of him "Are you okay?"

Shadow's eyes widen again and backed up, hitting himself on the shelf behind him, "Damn it!"

The Demon chuckled, "You're hurting yourself a lot this morning."

The ebony hedgehog moved away and stood up, "What are you doing here?!"

"Huh?"

"I told you to leave!"

Mephiles stood up and crossed his arms, "And I told you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want me here. Instead you fell asleep."

Shadow backed up, "Well… I'm awake now… so leave!"

"You really want me to go?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

The Demon raised his hands in a defensive manner, "Okay, okay… I'll leave your room."

A thick purple smog soon surrounded him and before Shadow could say anything else the Demon vanished.

Letting out a sigh Shadow walked towards the bathroom and washed his face.

XXXX

After a while Shadow began to walk down stairs. He passed the living room when the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose. His right eye began to twitch and ran towards the kitchen.

Mephiles was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. The Demon looked at the annoyed hedgehog that stood in the doorway, "Took you long enough."

Shadow let out a growl, "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to leave!"

"You told me to leave your room. You said nothing about your house."

Shadow's eye began to twitch again, "Must I be extremely specific with you?!"

"Yes."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The Demon chuckled, "That train left already, my dear."

Shadow gave him a glare, "You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Stop sulking and drink your coffee."

The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "Did you make it?

"Yes."

"Then no."

Mephiles placed the newspaper down and crossed his arms, "Why not?"

"Because last time I drank something from you, you sedated me!"

"Oh. Well, I didn't slip anything in your coffee this time. Honest."

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, "I'm not drinking it."

The crystalline demon rose from the chair and walked towards the hedgehog; who backed up as soon as he saw him stand.

Mephiles grabbed Shadow's wrists and pulled him closer, "Drink the coffee."

Shadow began to struggle, "No! You put something in it, I know you did!"

"What makes you say that?"

The ebony hedgehog began to move his wrists. Mephiles' eyes widen a little, "Oh."

Without another word the Demon released him and motioned him towards the table.

With noticeable hesitation, Shadow walked towards the table and sat down. Mephiles sat beside him and took the newspaper. "It's going to get cold."

Shadow took the coffee mug in his hands and took a tiny sip from it. He then placed it down and eyed the Demon who seemed very interested in the current news. "Yes, Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog flinched and blushed at the same time. He then looked down at the coffee mug and took in a deep breathe, "Um… w-where have you been?"

That took the Demon by surprise. Honestly he didn't expect Shadow to be concerned about his whereabouts in the past month. He turned the page of the newspaper, "Around."

"But where?"

The Demon set the newspaper down and looked at the blushing hedgehog. He would be lying to himself if seeing Shadow blushing didn't cause his stomach to flutter, "Why the sudden concern?"

"I… uh… j-just wanted to know."

Mephiles smirked, "Missed me that much?"

Shadow looked at him, embarrassment written all over his face, "N-No! Of course not!"

The Demon placed his hand softly on Shadow's cheek, "You're a terrible liar."

Shadow pulled away, "Now, can you please go away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Mephiles pulled him closer, "Because I…." _I love you._

Shadow arched his eyebrow, "Because you what?"

_I love you, Shadow…_

The Demon looked away. _Why is it so hard to say it?_

"Mephiles?"

Mephiles released Shadow and rose from his chair. He walked towards the living room before looking over his shoulder at the confused hedgehog. _Why can't I say those words to you?_

Shadow became uneasy. What was wrong with Mephiles?

What was wrong with HIM? Why did he care?

"Don't you have a G.U.N. mission?"

The black hedgehog's eyes grew, "How do you know that?"

The crystalline demon smirked, "I told you, I've been around."

"….."

"Shadow, I…."

"What is it?"

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you…. I love you Shadow the Hedgehog…._

The Demon turned away, "Nothing."

Before Shadow could say anything Mephiles vanished. The ebony hedgehog rose from his chair and ran towards the living room, "Mephiles?"

Nothing.

He ran upstairs but nothing. Mephiles was gone.

Shadow let out a soft sigh before walking out of his house. As he walked away, he desperately wished that the Demon would be near him.

****Ooook how was it? Hope it was good! Well, thanks for reading!****


	6. Chapter 6: Mistake after Mistake

****Note: Okay, so someone reported this story for the sexual scenes in chapter one…. I haven't received any PM that says I should take it off but in case I do I will be posting this story in my deviantART account. The link is on my profile, the story isn't up yet, it's just in case Fanfiction erases my story.**

**Chapter 6—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Mistake after Mistake**

Shadow returned home at midnight. The mission had gone fairly smoothly and this time he didn't have to hear complains coming from the General. He let out a sigh as he locked his door and walked over to the couch. He grabbed the book that remained on the table in front of him and began to read it. It wasn't until the fifth page that Shadow realized he had no idea what was going on in the plot. Sure he had been reading it, but his thoughts were else were.

He set the book down and looked down at his feet; he hadn't seen Mephiles since the morning. He didn't know why it was bothering him, but not having heard from the crystalline demon pained him. The black hedgehog shook his head, _'No, no, no, no…. I can't be feeling compassion for him… I can't be feeling anything for him….' _

Shadow repeated those words in his head over and over again, yet his heart told him something completely different.

The ebony hedgehog then flinched as he felt something coil around his waist. He looked down, his eyes widen as he saw the dark purple tendril wrap around his waist firmly and then proceeded to pull him. Shadow took a firm hold of the couch but to no avail. Two more tendrils took a hold of his wrists and forced him to release the couch. He began to struggle as he was pulled upstairs into his room and was inevitably pinned on his bed.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the tendril release his waist and slowly run down his groin.

He raised his head, "Mephiles!"

The crystalline demon approached him, "Yes, love?"

The black hedgehog began to struggle again, "What the hell are you doing? Release me!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

Mephiles sat beside him and gently stroke his cheek, "I love to see you struggle."

Shadow blushed and jerked his face away, "You're a bastard…"

The Demon chuckled and placed himself on top of the tied hedgehog, "I know… now…"

The Ultimate Life Form began to panic, "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"M-Mephiles… please… d-don't…"

The crystalline demon leaned down closer to the black hedgehog's face and pressed his lips against his. Shadow's eyes widen, he began to kick his legs and to move around.

After a few seconds Mephiles pulled back and smirked at the blushing face of the hedgehog, "Why do you struggle? It's obvious you like my kisses."

"No I—Ahh…"

"You love it when I touch you…"

Shadow bit his lower lip and looked firmly into the Demon's eyes, "I don't! I don't love anything that comes from you!"

A hint of fury emerged in the Demon's eyes; he raised his hand and then landed a powerful slap on Shadow's cheek. As the black hedgehog yelped in pain, the Demon's eyes widen as he felt a light sting on his palm. He then looked down at the hedgehog who by now had his eyes closed and was trembling lightly.

He took in a deep breath and placed his hands on Shadow's wrists, "I will make you love it."

Shadow's eyes opened slowly yet he didn't look at the Demon, "Fuck you."

"…."

"To think that I was actually grateful to you for last night…"

The Demon's eyes widen those words he never expected. "Shadow…"

The ebony hedgehog looked at him, his eyes a bit watery, "Just get on with it! Isn't that what you want? To have your 'fun' with me?"

Mephiles remained silent.

"You said you cared for me, but you don't. You don't care for me; you're a demon, you have no feelings."

"Shut it…"

"No! You will hear me out, Mephiles the Dark and you will take what's coming to you!"

The crystalline demon became lost in Shadow's crimson eyes, he didn't know what to do, and this was odd. He really wouldn't care but he did, he did care because he loved that hedgehog only he couldn't tell him.

"You're a selfish, no good, double-crossing, bastard who thinks he can simply do as he please without consequence! A demon who claims to have feelings… you don't know what feelings are! You only think about yourself and believe if you do one nice thing for the one you hurt will do for everything else! I hate you, Mephiles! I hate you!"

The Demon flinched as he heard those three words. He grabbed Shadow's chin, "Humanity hates me, I can tolerate that… but you, you can't hate me!"

"Well I do."

"No you don't."

Mephiles then turned Shadow on his stomach and laid on top of him.

"Your body doesn't hate me and I will prove it to you."

Shadow began to struggle again, "Get off me!"

"Stop struggling or I'll make sure it hurts."

The black hedgehog let out an angry growl and continued to move, "Get off me!"

Mephiles then ran his hand down Shadow's back and began to rub softly on one particular part of the hedgehog's back that forced a purr to emerge. The Demon grinned while Shadow blush darkened.

"I told you…"

"S-Shut up… and get off!"

"Shhh… just relax."

A shiver ran down Shadow's spine, he didn't even have to wonder what Mephiles had in store for him, he knew and that frightened him.

Shadow then let out a scream of pain as he felt the Demon's fingers penetrate him. He bit his lip trying to prevent moans and screams from escaping his lips. He shut his eyes tightly as both pain and pleasure ran through his body. He clawed the bed sheets, he didn't want this but at the same time he didn't want Mephiles to stop. It was a mixed emotion that confused him but scared him the most; his own inability to stop Mephiles from touching him.

A frown formed on the Demon's face as he heard no sound emerging from Shadow, he then licked the hedgehog's ear, "Don't hide your voice. You know you're enjoying this…"

"No I'm not… please… s-stop…"

"You're not convincing."

Shadow looked over his shoulder at Mephiles with pleading eyes, "Please stop! I'm begging you…."

Mephiles hated the look on the Ultimate Life Form's eyes, he could see fear and pain, sure he liked that but not when it came from him. He slowly retrieved his fingers; his eyes widen a little as he saw how Shadow shut his eyes in pain.

"Shadow…"

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and turned his body around, forcing the Demon to sit beside him. "…."

"Do you really hate me?"

So that was bothering him…

"You raped me, then attempted to rape me in front of my best friend…. Then you save my ass from Scourge and now you try to rape me again! And you're wondering if I hate you?"

Mephiles remained silent. He didn't need to hear those words from Shadow again, he was now sure that the black hedgehog hated him, and he couldn't blame him… but it pained him.

"So you do hate me."

Shadow rolled his eyes and without warning pressed his lips against the Demon's giving him a light and sweet kiss.

Mephiles' eyes widen.

Shadow pulled back after a few seconds and gave him a smirk, "Does that answer your question?"

****Hmm…. I'm not sure if this one was one of my best…. I apologize if it wasn't. Anyway I hope it isn't that bad. Thanks for reading!****


	7. Chapter 7: Because

****Note: Okay! Before anything, I want to thank XxShadowFallxX for the AMAZING cover page she drew for this story and SonicaTheHedgehog000 for helping me out on this chapter! Thank you sooo much again! So, Shadow has just kissed Mephiles… does this mean he loves him or that he has compassion for him? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 7—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:Because…**

A small kiss.

Something the Demon didn't expect but took in with pleasure.

He moved closer to the black hedgehog and pulled him in for another kiss, this time Shadow didn't resist. He kissed Mephiles back, his heart beat accelerating with each passing second. He pulled away after a while, a light blush on his face.

"I don't understand." Mephiles admitted.

"I don't either…"

The crystalline demon could see insecurity in the eyes of the Ultimate Life Form, he took a hold of Shadow's hand; he kissed it lightly and then looked back at the hedgehog. "I'll leave then."

The black hedgehog took a grip of the Demon's hand and looked away slightly. Mephiles let a small smile come to his face; he pulled Shadow closer to him, making his head rest on his chest.

"Will you let me stay with you?"

"Huh?"

Mephiles rested his head lightly on Shadow's, "Will you?"

Shadow remained silent but nodded.

"Very well, love. Just rest, I'll watch over you."

Shadow pulled away from the embrace and laid on his bed, his back towards the Demon. He closed his eyes yet his mind was filled with confusion. He didn't know why he had kissed Mephiles. He should have tried to kill him, he should hate him but he didn't. Could he be actually falling for the one who had hurt him? He shouldn't be… but he was.

The Demon looked down at the sleeping hedgehog, his expression had changed now. _'Why is it so hard to tell you my feelings…?'_

After a while the crystalline demon laid on his back and stared into the darkness of the hedgehog's room. He would tell him tomorrow.

XXXX

The crystalline demon opened his eyes the next morning as a bit of light shined through the blinds of the window. He looked to his right as he felt soft breathing on his chest. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the black hedgehog; who had rolled over in his sleep and was now laying under his arm. Very carefully, Mephiles sat up, Shadow's head now rested lightly on the Demon's abs.

Softly, Mephiles began to run his fingers through the black hedgehog's quills. As he did he began to think back, to the day he had first laid eyes on the Ultimate Life Form. Of course, back then he had wanted Shadow to join him, but when he refused he wanted to kill him and nothing more… but then something had changed.

After a while he no longer felt hate towards him, but an uncontrolled attraction that had been driving him mad.

Now, the ebony hedgehog was laying under his arm.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly as he felt a hand gently brushing through his quills. He felt a small smile form on his face as he inhaled the scent of the one beside him. His mind was still confused, telling him that having Mephiles around was a terrible idea but at the same time he couldn't help but to feel relief about having him so near.

The crystalline demon was well aware that Shadow was awake. The only reason he hadn't said anything was because he was enjoying the time he was having with Shadow, even if it was short.

_*Ring, Ring*_

An annoyed sigh escaped the Demon's lips and a small growl escaped Shadow's. _Cursed machine…_

Shadow rolled over, grabbed the phone and placed it on his ear, "Hello?"

_"Hey Shads!"_

Shadow let out another growl, "Faker."

_"Sleep well, buddy?"_

"What do you want?"

There was a pause, _"Are you up for a race?"_

"No."

_"Why not? Afraid I'll beat ya?"_

"Faker, I have more important things to do and racing with you is not one of them."

He heard a snicker, _"Right… your G.U.N. missions."_

"Is that all?"

_"Oh! Rouge is on her way to your place." _

Shadow sat up, "What?"

_"Yeah, she said she had to speak to you about something."_

"Fine… _thanks for letting me know."_

Before Sonic could reply Shadow hung up the phone and looked at the Demon who now had an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"The blue hedgehog calls you?"

Shadow gave him a smirk, "Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

The black hedgehog remained silent, "Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you're mine."

Shadow rose an eyebrow, "And that's the only reason you're 'jealous'?"

"No."

"What's the other reason?"

Mephiles remained silent.

"Mephiles?"

"Hm?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and got out of bed. The Demon soon followed, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, Rouge will be here any minute."

"The bat?"

"Yes."

The crystalline demon crossed his arms, "Why?"

The Ultimate Life Form became surprised, "Don't tell me you're jealous of her too."

"What if I am?"

Shadow shook his head and walked towards the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Your jealousy better have a good reason."

"It does."

"What? That I'm 'yours'?"

"That and…"

Shadow turned around, "And?"

The Demon looked away, why couldn't he say those words? Why were they so hard?

Shadow let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

He heard knocking at his door as he walked downstairs, "Shadow!"

"I'm coming… hang on a moment."

He made the final distance towards the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Shads, we need to talk."

"About what?"

The treasure hunter walked inside and closed the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rouge hugged him, "I'm glad."

Shadow hugged her back, "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Has he returned?"

Shadow felt his heart skip a beat, "Mephiles?"

Rouge nodded.

"No." He lied.

"Good…"

"Is that what had you worried?"

The bat released him, "To be honest, yes."

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad to know that."

"Is that all?"

Rouge smiled, "Yeah… I just wanted to make sure you were before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"The general is sending me on a mission; I won't be back for a month… maybe longer."

"Oh."

She took a hold of his hand, "If anything happens… please don't doubt in calling me."

"I will."

With one last hug, Rouge left his house. Shadow closed the door and let out a sigh, if only Rouge knew… what would her reaction be? He shook those thoughts off his head and turned, immediately froze as he saw Mephiles just inches away from him.

"Because I love you."

Shadow felt his heart accelerate, "What?"

"I love you."

****Here it is! You guys should thank XxShadowFallxX and SonicaTheHedgehog000… I was very close to not continuing this story.****


End file.
